


Two becomes three

by Fantasticoncer



Series: A fantastic family [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Good Original Percival Graves, M/M, Married Couple, Out of Character, Parent Newt Scamander, Parent Original Percival Graves, Parenthood, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Percival Graves and his husband Newt finally adopt their daughter and Marion gets the family that she always wanted





	Two becomes three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Percival and Newt woke up after a night of almost no sleep. Today, they would go and take their new daughter home and they couldn't wait. After meeting each other through Newt's brother Theseus, they had carefully started dating each other, trying to see if their relationship would work. It had, resulting in their engagement and marriage, a few years ago. Only Theseus and his wife Leta knew about their marriage. 

Several months ago, they had decided to adopt a magical child in England. A few weeks ago, they had been matched with three-year old Marion Redmayne. The girl had been taken from a bad home and was scared of a lot of things. They had both realised that the little girl needed a stable home. Something that they weren't, but they would try their best for Marion.

They got out of bed and started to dress themselves. It really showed how nervous they were, when they didn't distract each other. Once it was time for their appointment, they grabbed each other's hand and apparated from the Scamander mansion towards the magical orphanage. Arriving there, they were greeted by the matron of the orphanage, a friendly woman named Carina Farrell. 

The woman led them towards the right room and opened the door. Walking inside, the room seemed abandoned. The two men looked around in confusion, before they heard something moving underneath the small table in the corner of the room. Looking towards it, Percival and Newt saw two trembling feet under the cloth that covered it. Percival walked towards the table, kneeled down and slowly lifted the cloth to reveal the scared little girl, clutching a stuffed dog and looking up at him. 

"Hello, little one." Percival whispered, a gentle smile on his face. Newt kneeled down next to him and Marion huddled even further back at seeing him. "It's alright, Marion. We are not going to hurt you." Percival said in a very soft tone. Marion looked at the both of them with wide eyes, her whole body trembling. Newt slowly reached out with his arm, but stopped when Marion pushed herself against the wall in fear. 

Newt kept his hand where it was and smiled at her. Seeing that they weren't going to hurt her, Marion crawled a tiny bit forward. Seeing nothing, but kindness and patience in the eyes of the new men, Marion slowly crawled out from underneath the table. She hesitantly reached out and grabbed the tip of Newt's finger. The man's smile grew and he gently shook her hand. 

Hello Marion. We want to take you home with us and become a family. Do you want that too?" Newt asked gently. Marion's eyes widened and she looked back-and-forth between him and Percival, who had taken a few steps back. The auror simply smiled at her and nodded, showing that they were not joking. They really wanted her. Marion looked back at Newt and very slowly nodded in answer.

His smile beaming, Newt slowly came closer, until he could stroke her hair. Marion flinched and made a small sound of fear. Newt quietly hushed her. "Sshh. You're safe, Marion. It's alright. You're safe. We won't hurt you." He whispered, keeping up a stream of reassurances, until Marion relaxed slightly. Looking up at him, Marion seemed to make a decision and raised her arms towards him in a silent plea to be picked up

Shocked and overjoyed at the same time, Newt quickly, but gently grabbed the young girl under her armpits and lifted her up into his arms, standing up at the same time. Holding the little girl in his arms, Newt could feel her tremble. He slowly rocked her back-and-forth, while looking at his husband. Percival was smiling at them. His new family. He slowly wrapped his arms around them both, wincing at feeling Marion flinch at the new touch. 

Newt hushed her again, gently introducing Percival to the scared girl. Wide, green eyes looked at the other man and he smiled at her, softly stroking her hair. She flinched at first, before very slowly leaning into his touch. The two men shared a look and they both knew that they had made the right decision. They also knew that they had a lot of work ahead of them, but they wouldn't regret their decision.

Percival grabbed the stuffed dog that Marion had dropped and carefully held it out to the girl, who quickly grabbed it and held it tightly against her with one hand, the other holding onto Newt. Percival simply smiled and got the rest of her few belongings in the room, before both men walked out with their newest member. Their eyes widened at seeing who was standing in the lobby, waiting for them. 

"Leta? What are you doing here?" Newt asked at seeing his old friend and sister-in-law smiling at them, while tightly holding onto Marion. Leta simply chuckled. "I thought that apparating would be a bit hard for the little one, so I had Theseus get a car from the ministry." She replied, while slowly getting closer to take a look at the girl in Newt's arms. She was so happy that they would finally start a family together. 

Marion huddled closer against Newt's chest at seeing the strange woman. Her new father gently hushed her. "It's alright, Marion. She's a friend. She won't hurt you." He whispered. Marion calmed down slightly and looked at the woman. Leta smiled kindly at her. "Hello, sweetie. It's so nice to meet you. Your uncle Theseus is waiting in the car and he can't wait to meet you." She said. 

As if to prove her point, there was a impatient honking sound from outside, making Leta blush and sigh. There was a small giggling sound and the adults looked at the young girl in surprise. Marion ducked her head, but a small smile was visible on her face. Newt rolled his eyes. "Of course my brother gets the very first laugh out of her." He muttered, even though he was smiling.

After filling in the last bits of paperwork, Leta, Newt and Percival brought the newest member of their family to the car, where Theseus Scamander was waiting behind the wheel with an excited look on his face. Marion looked up at Newt and he smiled. "That's my brother Theseus. He likes to act silly at times, but don't tell him that I said that." He stage-whispered into her ear, making her giggle again. 

They got into the car and gently introduced Marion to Theseus and the man drove them towards the mansion. During the ride, Marion climbed off Newt's lap and carefully leaned against Percival. The man gently put an arm around her and held her against him. Slowly, Marion relaxed against her new father. Percival smiled down at her and gently kissed the top of her head. She flinched, before relaxing again. 

Once they arrived at the mansion, Percival lifted his new daughter up and carried her over the threshold. Her eyes were wide, trying to take everything in at once. Percival simply smiled at her. "Welcome home, sweetheart." He said, stroking her hair. She looked up at him and truly smiled for the very first time. Percival felt his eyes fill with tears and he gently kissed her forehead, before going upstairs to show the girl her new room. 

In the next few weeks, Marion slowly got used to living with her new family. She was a very quiet child, not saying much. She did notice how Newt disappeared a few times during the day and when she finally got the courage to quietly ask about it, her fathers smiled at her and brought her into the case, showing her some of the smaller beasts that Newt was taking care of. Marion's eyes almost fell out of their sockets that day. 

If there was one thing that Percival didn't like about the period, before they could finalise the adoption, it would be the agent that came with Carina to check up on them. Danny Witwer was one of the most cocky men that he had ever met. He acted like he knew everything better, just because Percival and Newt were first-time parents. Newt thought that his frustration was adorable. "Just a few more weeks, love and then Marion will be officially our daughter." He comforted his husband. Percival sighed deeply, but nodded at that. 

After several weeks, it was finally time to go to the ministry and make Marion an official part of the family. Signing the adoption papers, Percival and Newt felt a great weight fall off their shoulders. They smiled down at the little girl, who had stolen their hearts. Marion smiled back at them and readily lifted her arms up to them. Percival lifted her up with a chuckle and together, they walked out of the courtroom. 

Several days after finalizing the adoption, Percival was lying on his back in a field that was in the case. Tomorrow, they would go to America for the first time and he would have to really start working again. Theseus had managed to keep the true reason for him being here a secret, saying that he needed Percival's experience with a big case. They had already practised what they would say about it. His marriage was a secret and he would like to keep it that way. 

Marion was lying on his chest and Percival was tickling her nose with a blade of grass, making her laugh. Growing tired, Marion put her head on her father's chest and yawned. "I love you, daddy." She whispered. Percival's eyes teared up and he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too, sweetheart. Me and your papa love you so very much." He replied, kissing her hair.

Marion smiled, before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Feeling slightly tired himself, Percival closed his own eyes and fell asleep soon after. This was how Newt found them: both of them asleep and Percival having his arms tightly around their daughter. Newt simply smiled and conjured up a blanket, covering the two with it, before going on to feed his creatures. Tomorrow, they would be going to America and he wondered what kind of adventures were waiting for them there. It didn't really matter, as long as they were together

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to use those last names somehow. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
